A Different Life: First Year
by michelle-mcr
Summary: AU What if Lily and James hadn't died ? What if Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived, what if instead his brother James was said to be the Boy-Who-Lived? Harry is sorted into a different house than Gryffindor, and he makes new friends? OC. Will be a series.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **None of this belongs to me, except the plot. All of it belongs to the magnificent J.K. Rowling.

**A****/N: **Hey everyone! I decided to make this story, because I've read a lot of stories like this, but no one ever seems to finish it. I promise, I'm going to finish my story - not matter how long it takes!

**A**** longer ****summary**** than**** the**** title ****one: **What if Harry wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived? What if Lily and James hadn't died that fateful Halloween night? What if instead his brother James Potter II was said to be the Boy-Who-Lived? 

But the thing is, he really is the Boy-Who-LIved, but no one believes it. Follow Harry in his life as he is abused and ignored by his own parents, where his brother is spoiled and fat. Harry is sorted into a different house than Gryffindor, where he makes new friends, where one by one all of his secrets are unravelled.

Don't worry,_** Betrayed**__** Having **__**a**__** Father **__**Sixth**__** Year **_will still be continued, I'm going to be doing both at the same time so that you can read one of them while the other is being validated! ;)

**Any**** review**** will**** be**** accepted**** even ****flames ****and**** abuse**

**May**** 2****1, 1985, ****At****Potter****Manor**

Five-year-old Harry sat on his small cot in the cupboard under the stairs of Potter Manor. He waited for his mum to come and yelled at him to get up, then he would have to go make breakfast. The Potters didn't think house-elves should be enslaved, they said that they should be free. Unfortunately, though, without house-elves it left all the work for him to do. He had to do everything, from doing the laundry, to washing dishes, from cooking meals to trimming the hedges and lawn in the gardens of Potter Manor. He hated it, though there was nothing that he could do.

He wished that he had different parents, ones that treated their kids equally. You see, Lily and James Potter believed that their firstborn was the Boy-Who-Lived. James Potter II. His twin, his bloody twin who was spoiled and fat, and cried whenever he didn't get whatever he wanted. His parents thought that he was perfect angel, while James actually was the exact opposite. What they didn't know was that Harry was actually the real Boy-Who-Lived; it was he who saved his parents, not his brother - if he could even call him that.

When he was only one and a half, Voldemort had come to his house, and attacked them. When Voldemort was about to kill his mother, he had crawled in front of his mum and took the Killing Curse. It rebounded and hit Voldemort. It caused him to have the lightning bolt scar that he still had today. But the falling debris also caused a piece of wood to fall on James. It caused him to have a slash against his forehead. When his parents woke up, they assumed that it was James that had made Voldemort disappear. They thought this because he was the first-born, and that he had a large cut on his forehead. It was in the shape of a V, V for Voldemort, everyone thought. Everybody thought that his lightning bolt shaped scar was a result of the falling debris. And from that moment on, Harry's life was changed forever.

Every year, his brother would get hundreds of gifts from everyone all around the Wizarding World, but he would get none. Their parents would get James as many things as he wanted, but he would get not a single one.

BANG BANG! A sudden banging interrupted his thoughts. A female voice shrieked, "Get up! Get up lazy boy! Get up and make breakfast. The door was unlocked and Harry stepped outside, into the light. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he walked down to the kitchen. He made cereal, toast, pancakes, sausages, eggs, waffles and porridge. He cooked them all perfectly, careful not to burn any of them, otherwise the punishment would have been great. "Hurry, boy!" snapped James Potter who was glaring at him. Harry poured coffee into a cup for his father and brought the food to the table. He placed them all onto the wooden dining table and placed cutlery and plates for everyone. He served the food to everyone, and gave his family big, heaping servings, while he gave himself meagre amount. It was just a piece of toast that had been burnt. He ate it quickly and waited as his 'so called' family finished.

As soon as they finished, he collected his plates and set to washing them. He heard his father ask his brother if he wanted to play Quidditch, and his twin quickly agreed. The two set off together to the Quidditch pitch that was on the grounds and got their brooms. James and his father both had the newest model, the Cleansweep 4.

Harry washed all the dishes, then set to mopping the floor. After that, he dusted the furniture, and cleaned up piles of messy toys that his twin had made. He continued working until it was lunch. For lunch, he made sandwiches and he made cupcakes for his brother. He set to work on lunch, and he waited he worked while his family ate. He continued working after that, vacuum the carpet, and putting all the books that his brother had pulled out of the library back to there original places.

He made dinner for them after, pasta with chocolate cake for dessert. He made it to perfection, without messing it up even a bit. It was impossible for a five year old to do, but he did.

He was sent to his cupboard after, as his family didn't want him to be messing up their dinner. He quietly walked back to his dark cupboard and shut the tiny door. He turned on the bare light bulb that was hanging above him and sat down onto the small cot that had springs poking up. He sighed and slumped his little shoulders, and stared off into a dark corner of his 'room'.

A little while later, he lay down and drifted off to sleep, having dreams about him living in a normal, happy family.

**March**** 15****, 1989 ****at****Potter****Manor**

Eight year old Harry woke up in his cupboard in a world of pain. He moaned as he remembered the last nights events. His father had taken to beating him, starting on his seventh birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

Harry hurried around the kitchen setting plates and cutlery while making toast and eggs at the same time. He was getting everything ready for James' birthday. Of course, it was his birthday too, but no one noticed. He carried the plate of sausages to the dining table, then added the eggs. He placed the toast on a plate and set it next to the butter. "Hurry up boy," Snapped his mother as she cuddled James. "I want everything ready for James special day." She hugged James and cooed, "Oh my little baby's growing up." She then glared at Harry when he stared at them.

Harry hurried to the table, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, not noticing his brother's foot sticking out in front of his path. He tripped and the glass pitcher fell out of his small hands. It shattered upon contact with the ground and pumpkin juice splashed all over the marble floor. "BOY! What the hell is wrong with you?" Screeched his mother. Harry flinched, he knew he was in serious trouble now. "JAMES!" His mother yelled.

His father rushed in, with his wand out. "What?" Then he looked at him and saw the mess on the floor. "You bloody freak! What did you do?" He exploded in anger. He roughly dragged him up and hauled him down to the dungeons of the Manor. He locked the door and took out his wand. "I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU, BOY! FROM THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN, YOU WERE TROUBLE! WHY COULDN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOU BROTHER?" Harry flinched with every word. James raised his wand and a whip was conjured from thin air. James vanished his shirt and brought the whip down onto him. Harry screamed as it ripped his skin. His father brought the whip down several more times before vanishing it. James raised his wand and uttered "Crucio!" Harry screamed as the sensations of hot knives sliced his skin. He screamed his throat was hoarse, until he finally fell unconscious.

**END**** FLASHBACK**

That was the first beating. There had been many more to come. James beat him when he made just a single mistake, or sometimes his father would beat him just for no reason. He winced as he moved into a more comfortable position, if there was any. He soon drifted into a nightmarish sleep full of nightmares.

**A/****N: **Next chapter will include Harry at age eleven and possibly when he goes to Hogwarts. Review so that I can have more ideas to include! J

Also: If you haven't read my other story yet, I recommend you should! It already has six chapters:)

Toodles for now:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling!

A/N: Please Review! 

August 31, 1991- Potter Manor

Harry up from his tiny cot and looked around in the darkness. It had been another nightmare that had woken him up. He had been having nightmares since he was really young. They were always full of green light that he hadn't understood until one day when he heard his father talking to his twin about them. He though, hadn't been allowed to listen; he had to do his chores. But he had inconspicuously listened in. After that, he had sneaked into the Potter Family Library. There was just a miniscule section on the Dark Arts, and he'd read them all in one night. He knew that his father had cast an Unforgivable on him, but he didn't dare mention it, as he knew no one would believe him. He would be in so much trouble that he might have just as well committed suicide.   
He had learned a long time ago hoping that someone would ever save him from his so called 'family'. He had never had any innocence in him, while kids were outside playing, he was inside cleaning. It was all he was good for. You could see the despair, sadness and loneliness clearly on his face. He was always slumped, with his eyes on the ground. His parents had drilled it into him, he was basically a freak, lower than a house-elf, a burden. He never smiled, never showed any sign of happiness or childish behaviour. 

Tomorrow, he was going to Hogwarts. But unlike everyone else, he wasn't excited at all. He knew he didn't belong there, just like to he didn't belong in the Potter Family. He thought this because his father had drilled it into his head starting at a very young age. He was a freak, and he knew it. However, he also knew that if he didn't get into Gryffindor he would bring disgrace to his family, as all of his ancestors had. He didn't care, but his parents did. They wanted a perfect family, one that didn't include him. When the Hogwarts letters came, his parents and James immediately went to Diagon Alley to get the supplies while he had to stay home. When they came home, they gave him a pile of old books that looked centuries old. It wasn't that the Potters were poor, in fact they were ranked one of the riches families in the Wizarding World, and it was just that they didn't want him to anything new. They didn't have a choice about his wand, though. He'd went the day before to get his wand, it was eleven inches and it was made of holly. It had a phoenix feather in it that had came from the same phoenix as it had for Voldemort. Ollivander had told in secret when his parents weren't looking. His wand was destined to be great, evil or good though he was not sure. His brother however had a nine-inch wand that had a unicorn hair in it. It was a very "normal" wand, Ollivander had said. Harry knew that he had been stretching the truth; in reality James' wand was actually very weak. 

He looked at his wrist and saw white little scars on it. He had started to cut himself a few months ago. One day, he had just finally had enough and made an experimental cut. It seemed to release all the feelings inside of him, and it gave him a feeling of freedom- something he'd never felt before. The pain from the abuse from his father and the loneliness and sadness flowed away too. He no longer felt the pain of the Cruciatus anymore. He was immune to it, as anyone would be able to after it being cast on them for so many years. He doubted anyone could survive that long, it seemed most would go insane or just die from it, and he cursed that he hadn't been allowed to die too. 

His body was littered with scars, some even saying words like, 'Freak', and others. His father had seen the cuts one day, but he didn't care. James had sneered and laughed at him. 

He suddenly heard his mother banging on his door and screeching for him to make breakfast. He sat up, suppressing a moan from jostling his injuries. He opened the door of his cupboard and crawled out of the small place. He straightened up and walked to kitchen. His mother was already there waiting for him to make breakfast. He got out all the pans and plates. He made a grand breakfast, he made it as fast as he could without burning it.

"Hurry up, boy! I want my Jamie to be all ready for Hogwarts tomorrow." She sniped at him. 

His brother came bounding down the stairs with his fat bottom wagging behind him, yelling "Where's my food?" Harry set it on the table and poured milk and pumpkin juice his brother. His father came in and sat down, and Harry poured him coffee and for his mother. His mother drank the coffee and then spat it out. "This tastes awful! You didn't add enough sugar!" 

His father waved his wand and said, "Scourgify" at the mess. He then stood up and growled, "Boy, come with me." Harry gulped and slowly followed his father. He knew what was coming, it had happened enough times for a lifetime and more. 

His father led him to the dungeons and then vanished his shirt. He then conjured a whip with a sharp end and brought it down upon him. Harry bit back a scream at the lashing, he was already used to the pain. He just merely sat there waiting for his father to continue whipping him. His father lash him again, this time harder, but he still did not scream. The torture continued on for hours, or at least it seemed so, until his father finally stopped. Harry was barely conscious then, but he still managed to his shirt on and crawl back upstairs. 

He was locked in his cupboard the rest of the day, since his 'family ' wanted to spend some time together before James went to Hogwarts. 

The next day, Harry woke up in worse pain than he'd been than the day before. Today, he was going to Hogwarts, but he wasn't as excited as should've been. He got dressed in his ragged hand-me-downs from his brother and walked out of his cupboard. He made breakfast for everybody and then washed the dishes after. 

As everyone finished, his father summoned everyone's things and got him to carry both of the trunks. He struggled to carry everything, as they made it to King's Cross by a stretch limousine that the Ministry had lent them. His parents and his brother walked in first, leaving him with all the luggage. He pulled and pushed them hurriedly following his family. He got them there, but all he got in return was, "Hurry up, boy!" From his father. His father pushed him roughly and he stumbled to stand behind his family. His brother proudly walked through the barrier and smiled and cheered as all his fans surrounded him. 

His brother. His brother was a fat, spoiled brat with glasses and short unruly hair just like his father. He had a large V on his forehead, the symbol everyone thought to be the residue of Voldemort, when it really was just a cut made by the falling debris. His twin also had there mother's almond shaped emerald green eyes. He on the other hand, had longish hair that fell just on his shoulders, the same green eyes as his brother, though they weren't shining with happiness, and a lightning shaped scar that was said to be made by the falling debris, but was really the opposite. He knew that it was Killing Curse that had really created the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. They were both purebloods, since James Potter came from a long line of purebloods, and the Evans were an old family, with many generations of purebloods, in the past they were all pureblood squibs that had married. 

He rushed through the barrier after his family, and didn't linger to stay with his 'family'. They were surrounded by reporters and fans, all wanting to see the Boy-Who-Lived. He slipped away with from them and walked off on his own. He boarded the train and found an empty compartment then dumped all of his things there. He sat there for a few minutes until more students went on board the scarlet train. There were now parents all hugging their children goodbye before they too boarded the train. Harry scowled, he had long ago stopped wishing that someone would save him the Potters. Loving parents and family disgusted him now. He hated it, but deep inside he knew that he desired something like that -a real family. He'd never get his wish though, he knew. 

The train lurched as it started. The parents were now blowing kisses to their children on board as the train rounded a corner. He stared out the window and he saw his mother making affectionate gestures to his brother while his father was glaring at him. It was as if his father was saying, 'Don't mess up boy, or you'll pay during the holidays.' Harry shuddered and turned away. He was startled as a blonde boy with a pointed face opened the door. "Do you mind if I sit here? There's no where else, it's all filled with mud-bloods and blood traitors." The blond boy said arrogantly. Harry shrugged and made a hand gesture for him to sit down. He was surprised as more people followed him, two goon-like boys, a handsome boy and a pug-faced girl. "By the way, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Draco introduced arrogantly. 

My name's Pansy Parkinson. The girl piped up. 

"I'm Blaise Zabini." The handsome boy said. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, he knew the boy was a Malfoy the minute he saw him, he could tell by the arrogant way he talked and by his almost white-blonde hair. He hadn't ever seen him before, but he heard his parents and James talking, and he overheard them. "I'm Harry." He finally managed.

Blaise narrowed his eyes and said, "What's your surname?" 

Harry shifted more than he had before and finally choked, "Potter." 

Everyone stared at him in shock until Malfoy said in a shocked voice, "You're the Boy-Who-Lived's brother?" 

Harry nodded miserably, staring at the floor of the compartment. "I'm his twin." He answered sadly. 

"I didn't know Potter had a brother," Pansy said. 

Harry sneered, staring at the wall across from him and said, "That's because I wasn't supposed to live." Everyone looked at him curiously and he just shook his head and looked down. 

The conversation was strained at first, but soon everyone was laughing like they were all old friends, 'which the probably were', Harry thought. 

The train was about to stop in half an hour, so everyone got changed. Pansy excused herself to the bathroom while all the boys got changed in the compartment. Harry knew that his father had put a Glamour Charm on his scars, so nobody would notice them. He took out his robes from his trunk and looked at them. The were second-handed and they were long enough for him to wear them for several years. He didn't take off his shirt or his pants, instead he just put the robe over them. He knew it was cold outside, so he wore both pieces of clothing. 

The train stopped soon, and they got off. Everyone, including Harry, sneered at the Boy-Who-Lived as he passed their way. Harry noticed that he already have several people surrounding him, like a posse. Harry glared hatefully at the back of his brother's fine Acromantula Silk robe that was tailor to fit his brother to the last inch. His brother walked arrogantly with his fans and sat in a boat with a gingered hair boy and a bushy hair girl with large front teeth. Also in the boat was a chubby boy who he didn't know the name of. Harry himself sat in the boat with Draco, Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle went off to sit in another boat with a weedy looking boy that Draco told him was called Theodore Nott. He gazed up at the wonderful castle in awe, it was amazing. He nodded absently in Draco's direction as the blonde boy told him about his father being one of Hogwart's governors. 

The boats finally reached their destination and they all climbed out. Harry didn't notice his brother sneaking up behind him and pushed him into the water again. Harry splashed into the freezing water, and clumsily climbed out onto the dock. He was shivering uncontrollably and was freezing. His long hair dripped down around his face and his clothes clung to his small body. James and his friends roared with later as they watched him. Draco, Blaise and Pansy all looked at him in sympathy as they didn't' know how to do a drying spell. 

Hagrid loudly knocked on the large wooden doors and a few minutes later a witch in emerald robes came to answer. She had strict lines on her face that told everybody that she was not to be messed with and her hair was in a tight bun under her tall black witch's hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and told them about Hogwarts houses. She said they were about to be sorted in a few minutes. 'Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which will I go in?' Harry had no idea as thoughts whirled about in his head. 'I don't belong to any of these houses, I'm just a freak. What if they don't know where to sort me? Then where will I go? I can't go to Slytherin, obviously, my family would kill me. Not that I would care what they think, but they would literally kill me, I'm not brave or loyal, or smart. I'm not anything, I'm not anything, just a freak." Harry continued to panic inside his head, but followed the professor to the a large dining hall with four long tables in rows and a Head Table at the front. 

Suddenly, a least twenty ghost came flying in out of everywhere, some through windows, some undert tables, through walls, from the ceiling, and so on. Harry noticed that there was a three-legged stool in front of the Head table with a tattered black hat on top of it. It was extremely dirty and frayed. Harry was startled as it started to sing:

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

McGonagall took out a scroll from her robe pocket and started to read names. "Susan Bones!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Cried the hat, "RAVENCLAW!" He yelled as he was lifted from another head. Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor, and she skipped down to the table with the red and gold banners hanging above it. Harry stood there, with the rest of the first years, waiting in anxiety. 

His name was finally called, "Harry Potter!" McGonagall shouted. The hall erupted in whispered and gasped. No one had ever heard of a Harry Potter, they all didn't know that the Boy-  
Who-Lived had a brother. 

They were most surprised at this, but Dumbledore tapped his glass and the hall was silenced again. Harry walked shakily up to the stool and sat down. He placed the tattered hat over his head and was startled to find another voice in his head. 'Ah, another Potter.' The voice in head said. 'I see that you have a lot of loyalty and kindness, the traits of the house of Hufflepuff, yet you are smart like the Ravenclaws. But, you do not read just for the sake of learning, so you do not belong there either.' The hat paused. Harry was worried, the hat had already ruled out two, and he was sure that he was not brave or courageous, never mind sly and cunning. 'You really don't think yourself brave?' The voice asked in head, Harry was startled. The hat could read his thoughts? 'Of course, I can! Now, onto to sorting you. How about Gryffindor? You certainly are brave enough, I see a lot of determination and courage there, maybe…' The hat paused again, then said, 'Gryffindor doesn't suit you, I also see you struggling to step out of you family. To be different, to be known as not only the Boy-Who-Lived's brother. In addition, I also notice that you are very ambitious and cunning. Yes…you could also be sly as well, well without a doubt…you'll be in,' "SLYTHERIN!" The last part the hat shouted out loud. The hall fell into a deathly silence. Everyone had expected him to go to Gryffindor, or at least Hufflepuff, but not Slytherin. 

Harry headed to the table with the green and silver banners and sat with his head down. He saw his brother being sorted next, he was sorted quickly into Gryffindor, and the entire table erupted in cheers. He saw Draco getting sorted next, and before the hat even touched his head, it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked and sauntered arrogantly down to the Slytherin table. He sat next to him, and they waited as the rest of their classmates were sorted. Ron Weasley, the boy who'd befriended Harry's brother was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Pansy and Blaise were both also sorted into Slytherin as well. 

As the Sorting Ceremony wrapped up, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and said four words only: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" "Everyone were confused at these words, but they soon ignored it as the food suddenly appeared. Harry was in awe at all the food. He'd never been allowed to eat at the Manor, he'd only be able to cook the meals. He'd only been allowed the scraps they were left. He got a little bit of everything, and tasted everything. It was wonderful, or perhaps he'd just hadn't eaten in a really long time, he didn't know. 

When the feast finally ended, they all sang the Hogwarts school song. They all went up to their dormitories with their stomachs full of the magnificent food made the Hogwarts House Elves. 

Harry wasn't sure where the Slytherin Common Room was, so he, Draco and Blaise all followed a prefect that led them to the Common Room. It was large, with comfy leather sofas in the middle. It was all decorated in green and silver, with a touch of black in places. It was very comfortable, in Harry's opinion. Crabbe and Goyle accompanied them soon after, as they'd followed them to the Common Room. 

Everyone's attention snapped to door that had just shut. In came striding a dark professor that Harry had seen at the feast. He had shoulder length black hair that looked just a bit greasy and a slightly hooked nose. He had a neutral expression on his face, unlike the scowl he had on at the Feast. "Welcome, first years. I am Professor Snape, Potions Master. Here in the Common Room you may call me Severus, but only here. We are the Slytherins, and we are always believed to be 'evil'," Snape sneered here. "But we are not all, though some may be." Snape continued. "We are hated by the rest of the school, so therefore we must all stick together. I advise you not to start fights within your fellow Slytherins." Snape paused, as if for dramatic effect. "I will also punish caught out-of-bounds students severely, and the punishments will be foul." Snape glared around the room, and with a final, "Have a good year. I will be in my office if you need me." He swept out of the Common Room. 

Draco smirked and said, "Did you hear Snape put emphasis on the word, 'caught'? 

Blaise shook his head confusingly and said, "I don't get it." Harry looked clueless too. 

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at them. "What he meant was that we could practically do anything as long as we don't get caught. Get it?" Draco finished. Harry and Blaise both smirked. Crabbe and Goyle grunted and snickered in the background. 

"Come on, we have to get some sleep for class tomorrow." Blaise said, as the five trudged up to the dorms. In there already was the weedy boy, Theodore Nott. He was reading a book. He waved to them as they came in and Blaise replied with a "Hey,". They all went to bed, and Harry got into his comfortable bed with green and silver hangings closed his eyes. 

A/N: Well? What do you think? I need reviews! Come on, I'll take anything:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Classes Begin

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to it's rightful author and publishers. Kudos to J. K. Rowling!

* * *

The next day, Harry woke to everyone else's excited chatter. He smiled into his pillow. This really was a dream come true for him. Never had he ever felt so alive and happy. Opening his eyes blearily, he put his glasses on his face. Now that he was more in focus, he could see that Crabbe and Goyle were still sleeping soundly in their beds and Theodore Nott was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Draco, however, was putting on his Hogwarts robe and tying his green and silver tie with practiced ease.

Realizing that he had to get a move on or he would be late, he jumped out of bed. Unfortunately, his foot caught on his blanket and he fell forwards. Landing on his face on the floor, he heard Draco snickering in the background. Theo tried to laugh, but incidentally choked on his toothpaste. "Oops." Harry muttered, trying to untangle himself from the blanket. He turned to his trunk, and unlocked the latch. He dug through his measly belongings to find one of old robes his parents had given him.

Draco saw the condition that his robe was in and wrinkled his nose. "What happened to that?" Harry just shrugged, being not in the mood to explain how neglected he was at home. Fumbling with the tie, he struggled to make it into a knot. When he was finished however, it was messy and loose.

Sighing, Draco walked over to Harry, and put his hands on the tie. "Here, Harry. I'll help you tie a simple tie." His nimble hands moved deftly over the silk to form a perfect knot. Harry looked down amazed at the task. "Thanks." He said gratefully.

"No problem." Draco replied airily, but grinned nonetheless. By this time, Crabbe and Goyle had woken and were dressed. They grunted in Draco and Harry's direction.

Together, they all headed down to breakfast, looking in wonder at everything along the way. Theo had already gone ahead with Blaise, seeing as they had hit if off as friends pretty quickly. So it was Harry, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

On the way, they met James and his newly made best friend, Ron Weasley. Flanked by their sides were also Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. "Ooh look, it's Malfoy and his sidekick, Potter." James sneered, his features contorting into a look even more ugly than usual. Harry thought it must have been weird for his brother to call him by the last name that they both shared, but he did not say a word.

"Ooh look boys, it's Potty, Weasel, Irish Boy and the Mudblood." Draco retorted back without a thought.

James growled in his throat. "Don't insult my friends. We've done nothing to you!"

"You started it." Harry bit back. His eyes narrowed at his 'brother', who just sneered back at him. The hatred emitting from Harry was clear.

Ron foolishly said, "You want to fight with us? We'll show you what we can really do. We're so much better than you Slytherins." He pronounced 'Slytherin' like a swear word, spitting it out like a poison.

Draco glared back at them, obviously feeling his pride wounded as Ron insulted his house. "You will pay, Weasel, for what you just said." He said.

"Ooh, scared?" Taunted James. "I'll show you how a real man fights." He took his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Draco.

"I am not scared, Potty." Draco hissed, his eyes glaring at the Gryffindors. He brandished his wand, too. Sparks emitted from both of their wands, and they stared each other down. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly. James, realizing that he could not do anything with his wand, shoved it back into his pocket. He suddenly threw a punch at Draco.

"See? I showed you whose boss. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I demand respect!" James said derisively.

"Argh!" Draco put his hand to his mouth.

This was obviously the signal for Crabbe and Goyle to help. They immediately launched into action, having wanted to use violence for a while. Crabbe took Seamus, while Goyle took Dean. Harry, too, jumped in. He launched himself at the redheaded Weasley boy and knocked him to the ground. His slight frame gave him a disadvantage, however, for Weasley's gangly body knocked the wind of out him. Still, he punched as hard as he could at the boy's jaw. His opponent shoved him off and hit him across the face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco hitting his brother back. He silently whooped in joy as he saw James stumble to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" A voice loudly exclaimed. They all turned to see McGonagall glaring down at all eight of them. Beside her, Harry saw the Neville Longbottom, one of his classmates in Gryffindor.

"P-professor, I s-saw them f-fighting, so I-I came to s-see you." Neville stuttered.

"Hmm, yes. Thank you." McGonagall vaguely said. Then, she turned her attention on the boys on the ground, all bruised and battered to some degree. "WELL? I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW." She glowered down.

They all shrank back, except for James, who arrogantly said, "Malfoy and his cronies started it, professor. We just defended ourselves."

"What? That's not true!" Harry shouted back.

"Silence!" McGonagall barked at them. "Continue, Mr. Potter." She clearly favoured James more than any of them. Harry and his friends watched in his disbelief as James fabricated a lie about how, they had been walking down the hall when they were attacked by the Slytherins.

"I do not believe the boy is telling the truth, Minerva." There was a cold voice, and they all whipped their heads around to see the black-clad Severus Snape.

"Severus! Your students have been attacking my students in the corridors and I will not stand it!" McGonagall sniffed.

"Why don't we ask another student for an account of what happened? How about Draco?" Snape arched an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"Well, sir, my friends and I were walking down the corridor when we came upon these Gryffindors." Draco's lip upturned at the word 'Gryffindor.' "They insulted us first, so we just replied back. Then they insulted our house, which is our honour, so we replied back according to the situation. Then Weasley over there decided to challenge us to a fight, and well, it got out of control." Draco calmly said.

"I see. Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting and detention all of you."

"Hold on just a moment! You cannot take no points from Slytherin! They participated in the fight too, did they not? Twenty from Slytherin." McGonagall looked back at Snape, as if daring him to say anything. The potions master said nothing and merely swept away.

Draco led them all to the Hospital Wing, where they got their injuries healed. Draco had a split lip, Harry had a black eye, Crabbe had bleeding nose, and Goyle did not appear to have sustained any injuries.

Madam Pomfrey tutted as she waved her wand around them. She shooed them out of the Hospital Wing after. Draco looked down at his watch and realized that they only had fifteen minutes left before class. Quickly hurrying down to the Great Hall, they shoved food into their mouths.

With five minutes to spare, they ran down the halls to the dungeons, where their Potions class would take place. They had Potions with the Gryffindors, who loathed the fact as much as they did.

Draco and Harry sat together at a table, while Crabbe and Goyle sat behind them. There was a sudden bang as the dark Potions professor swept into the room. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound.

"Settle down, settle down." Snape said in a silky voice. There was no real need for that, however, since all the students were listening with rapt attention and a tinge of fear. "I am Professor Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, as well as Slytherin Head of House." At this, he sent a small smirk to the Slytherin side of the room.

"The subtle magic of Potions is something I do not expect any of you imbeciles to understand. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He paused for dramatic effect. There was a frightening silence in the room.

"I do not tolerate misbehavers. There will be _unpleasant consequences_ if I find anyone is up to no good. Understood?" He glared around the room. Almost all of the Gryffindors shrank back in fear, except for one, James Potter. He looked back defiantly.

""Ah, yes," he said softly, "James Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape's features twisted into a dark scowl and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Tell me, Potter, what does a bezoar do?"

James looked at Snape insolently and replied, "How was I supposed to know that?"

The Potions Master raised an eyebrow and a death glare came from his eyes. Even James cowered back in fear. "If you were clever enough to read your textbook, you would know that a bezoar is a stone taken from a goat's stomach and it will save you from most poisons." He rounded on all the other students in the room. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" He barked.

"Take out your cauldrons, we will be attempting the Shrinking Solution today. Supplies will be in the store cupboard. Get to work!" Snape waved his wand in the direction of a door, and it unlocked.

As Harry and Draco worked, they chatted quietly. "Did you see what Severus did to Potter? Brought him down a notch." Draco smirked at Harry, who grinned back at Draco.

"It's just like him to pick a fight with Snape." Harry murmured.

"Why?" Draco wondered out loud.

"My father and his friends picked a lot on Snape when they were students here. I guess they passed that trait onto James." Harry explained quietly. Draco nodded in understanding, not saying anything else.

They chopped up their daisy roots and added everything to the potion. At the end of the lesson, Snape came around to check their potions. As he rounded the Slytherin side of the room, he came upon Crabbe and Goyle's. He growled in disgust at the concrete mess in their cauldrons.

Coming to Harry and Draco's workstation, he gave them both an appraising look. "Good job, Draco and Harry." Their potions were exactly the right shade of acid green. Snape worked onto the other side of the room, where the Gryffindors were. As he passed Hermione Granger's table, she found nothing wrong with the concoction.

He passed onto Neville Longbottom beside her, who was shaking with fear. Clearly, the boy had a fear for the professor. "What is this, Mr. Longbottom? The daisy roots were not chopped carefully enough, resulting in a failure." He moved along to where James and Weasley were. Their potions were bright orange. The Potions Master sneered at their efforts.

"Weasley, too many rat spleens and Potter, too much leech juice. A complete fail." With a wave of his wand, the professor vanished their potions. "Everyone else, bottle a sample of your potion for testing. Class dismissed!"

As they exited the dungeons, the Slytherin four headed to Charms. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. As he took register, he was so excited that James Potter was in his class, that he fell off his pile of books. The class had been relatively boring, learning the charm to levitate, 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

After, they had Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they had sat down in her first class. She did not single out James, to idolize or pick on.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "It is not something to fool around with. I expect your learning behaviour to be serious in my class." She said, as she walked across the room. "We will be learning some simple transfiguration today." She waved her wand and a match appeared in front of everyone. "I want you all to try to change this match into a needle. Go ahead." She sat behind her desk, and watched them.

By the end of the class, neither Harry or Draco had any progress with their matches. However, Hermione Granger had succeeded in making her match silvery and pointy on both ends. McGonagall praised her work and gave her five points to Gryffindor.

Looking over to where the other Gryffindors were, Harry could see that Seamus Finnigan had set his match on fire, and was now trying to put it out. James was hitting his wand against his desk, after failing once again. He sighed, his brother was such an arrogant brat.

The class ended, and they had lunch next. They all headed down to the Great Hall, where they helped themselves to some food. As they were eating however, a post owl that Harry recognized as one of the Potter family's swooped down carrying two envelopes, a plain one, and a scarlet envelope. They must have been delayed since he had not been at breakfast that morning. The first, plain one was dropped to James at the Gryffindor table, and the second, slightly smoking one was dropped down to Harry.

He immediately back away. Draco looked at him, wondering what had influenced his movement. Then, the blonde boy saw the Howler. "Open it! It's gonna blow up anyways." With shaking hands, Harry flipped open the envelope, to find the voice of his mother yelling through the Great Hall.

"HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE POTTER NAME! HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN? ANY MORE TROUBLE AND YOU WILL BE DISOWNED, BOY! NO MORE FUNNY BUSINESS! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER, JAMES? HE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU ARE! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO OUR BLOOD!"

There was a second voice that followed. It was his father's. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE."

At this time, every single head was turned to his direction. The professors were all looking at him. Snape's eyebrow was raised. Draco sat beside him, shocked at the Howler. Harry gave a nervous, "Oh," then got stood up and ran from the Great Hall. With his heart racing, he turned to walk towards the dungeons.

Climbing into the Common Room, he ran up to the dormitories. He sat on his bed and shut the curtains around it. Harry buried his face in his hands and let a few tears escape. He was such a failure. His parents were right, why couldn't he be more like his brother. A disgrace, a freak. He didn't belong at Hogwarts, or anywhere else. All he wanted he now was his dark cupboard at Potter Manor. There, he could escape all the troubles after the abuse. But there was no such thing here.

There were light footsteps walking up to his bed. "Harry?" Draco's uncertain voice called.

"Leave me alone." He said back in a quiet voice.

"Are you okay?" The words sounded strange coming from Draco, who was usually cold to others.

"I'm fine. Please, just go away." Harry weakly said. He heard Draco sigh. There was a silence for a moment or two, and Harry thought he had left. However, the blonde boy had sat down on the floor waiting for Harry to come out.

"I'm still here. Will you please tell me what's been bothering you?" Draco persisted.

Harry sighed. "There's just no getting rid of you, is there?" He opened his curtains. "Alright." Draco sat on his bed beside him. He noticed the tear-stains on Harry's face but didn't say a word.

"So? What was that Howler about?" Draco questioned.

"Well, um, you know how on the train when Pansy asked me how I was James' brother because it was known that he was an only child?" Harry looked at Draco under his lashes. Draco nodded, wondering what It was all about.

"You see, my parents aren't exactly fond of me. They don't like that fact that I'm his twin. They wish I wasn't born." Harry swallowed, looking down at his blankets. "And, they call me a freak. That's what I am, isn't it?" He looked pleadingly at Draco. "All I am is a disgrace. I give everyone trouble everywhere I go. I can't please anyone. Yesterday, I got sorted into Slytherin. The house that my parents loathe to the core. They'll hate me even more now." More tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He looked so sad and so lonely.

Draco sat there, unable to speak. He looked at Harry. His friend was in so much pain. Ignoring his usual cold demeanor, he pulled Harry in for a hug. "Harry, I know this sounds weird coming from me, but you are not a freak. No matter what your parents say. No matter what anyone says. Slytherin's a great house, and you'll be closer to your friends here than any other house."

Harry looked at Draco. "Thanks, Draco." He smiled at the blonde.

"I'll, uh, just leave you to go clean up then." Draco awkwardly said. Harry nodded, and stood up from the bed. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Draco sighed. That had been awkward, but it had felt right. He sat on the bed until Harry emerged from the bathroom, looking as if nothing had happened. They walked down the dormitories and joined Crabbe and Goyle who were waiting. As they walked to their next class, History of Magic, Draco noticed that Harry was quiet all the way through.

As they took their seats, a ghost floated in. He was Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher. As he droned on about Giants, Draco found himself feeling drowsy. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, who were already fast asleep. They were also drooling. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Turning his head, he saw Harry doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

When Harry turned and saw him, he gave a small grin. Then, he scribbled on a piece of the parchment and tossed it to him. Draco opened it and saw: _'How's History of Magic? I think I'm about to fall asleep.' _

Draco wrote his reply on the bottom of the parchment, _'It's positively entrancing. I love it.'_ Harry gave a small laugh at the sarcasm in his note.

His face turned serious, and wrote back, _'Can you please not tell anyone about what I told you today?' _

Draco read the sentence carefully, and replied _'Of course. It's safe with me.' _Draco gave a genuine smile to Harry, who felt his heart lighten. For the rest of the class, they continued to send notes about random things to each other.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I finally updated this story. My writer's block has lifted!!! xD

I hope everyone likes my story so far. Tell me if you think it should be Harry/Draco slash, because I feel like it should be. However, their relationship would have to be much later in their years, like fifth year and above. Oh, and I will be updating 'Someone Out There Loves You' soon. I'm working on it right now.

**My Question of the Week:** Do you know what song the title, 'Someone Out There Loves You' is from? Which band? I'll dedicate my next chapter to whoever comes up with the right answer! xD

XoX Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **Flying, Midnight Duel, and Halloween

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. All rights reserved to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

The tension from their brawl a week ago had still not settled. Harry and Draco walked with Crabbe and Goyle to Potions, where they ran into James and his posse yet again.

"Oh look who it is, boys." James sneered. "Still hurt from the fight we had?"

"Shut up, you fat asshole. Just because you can't control yourself to not insult anyone who isn't in your fan club doesn't mean that we have to fight with you every time." Draco coolly said back.

"What did you call me?" James hissed. His posse around him glared at the Slytherin group, who glared back. "I will show you once and for all that we Gryffindors are not to be messed with." He paused for dramatic effect. "I challenge you to a duel." He looked over at his ginger-haired friend. "Ron will be my second, won't you?" Weasley nodded, his face lighting up at the prospect of aiding the famous Boy-Who-Lived.

"Fine. Harry will be my second." Draco looked over at Harry, who mutely nodded. "We shall meet in the trophy room at midnight tomorrow night to duel."

James nodded once, and said, "See you there, losers." He sneered once, and then turned to leave.

XoXoXoXoXoX

After Potions, the Slytherin Four headed back to their common room. Professor Snape swept in after then, telling them all that they had a flying lesson with Madam Hooch at 3:30 that afternoon. Regrettably, it would be with the Gryffindors.

"Alright! I love flying!" Draco exclaimed. Harry smiled at his excitement. Draco could be so cute sometimes. "Come on, Harry! Don't you just love the wind rushing through your hair as you fly in the air."

"I, uh, wouldn't know." Harry admitted. "I've never flown before." Draco looked at him strangely, asking him for a why to the question. Harry shrugged, not wanting to answer. Draco understood, and stopped asking.

The afternoon came quickly. Soon, they were all walking to the Quidditch pitch. Draco was jumping up and down, dragging Harry with him. Harry gave a small smile. Though James had been taught exactly how to fly by their father, Harry had not been allowed to listen in. Sadly, he had been locked in his cupboard most of the time.

Madam Hooch's whistle took him out of his reverie. "Alright! Welcome to flying! We will be learning the basics today. Everyone, stand by the side of a broom."

"I wish we were allowed our own brooms. These school brooms are too slow." Draco whispered.

"On my whistle, I want you all to say 'Up!' and your broom should hover up into your hand." Hooch blew her whistle. There was a sudden chorus of 'Up!" of all over the pitch.

Harry shouted 'Up' at the broom and immediately it came up into his hand. Draco's broom shot up as well. They grinned at each other. They looked over at the Gryffindors, where James had his broom in his hand, too. Ron was yelling at his broom that rolled around on the grass. Seamus' broom shot up and knocked him in the face.

"Okay, now, I want everyone to mount his or her broom. Do not kick up though." Madam Hooch instructed.

Neville Longbottom misunderstood her and kicked up. Immediately, he shot into the air. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he flew around in circles wildly. Not knowing where he was going, he shot straight into one of the goal posts of Quidditch. Something fell out of his pocket. A clear glass ball.

With a sickening whack, Neville crashed into the side of Hogwarts not once, but twice. He dropped to the ground, clutching his arm. Madam Hooch ran over to him. "Broken wrist." She muttered. "Come along, Mr. Longbottom. " Turning back to the rest of the students, she said, "Nobody is to fly anywhere. If I see or hear anything, I will personally have you kicked out of Hogwarts before you can say, 'Quidditch.'

Draco looked up. He kicked off into the air and chased after the ball. "Ooh, Longbottom, a Remembrall." He sneered, knowing that the Gryffindors would react. He had enough of their taunts. Draco Malfoy was not to be messed around with.

"Hey! Give that back!" James shouted up.

"Make me." Draco smirked. James flew up as well. "You don't mess with Slytherins, Potter, because we can make you pay." He flew up a bit higher, and threw the glass ball as far as he could.

Without a second thought, James chased after the ball. Shooting straight down, he caught the ball. Unfortunately, he flew a bit too close to McGonagall's office, and the Head of Gryffindor saw him. "POTTER!" She screamed out the window.

Draco gracefully flew down, acting as if nothing had happened. They watched as the Transfiguration professor strode out of the school and headed towards them. James' pudgy face contorted. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"Potter, come here right now." McGonagall ordered. He followed her to inside the school and they were out of sight.

The flying lesson continued for a while when Madam Hooch came back. They flew around for a bit, and Harry learned the joy of flying. A rush of adrenaline passed through him as he raced around in circles. "Haha! This is awesome!" He yelled at Draco with a gleeful smile upon his face.

" I know!" Draco shouted back.

The lesson ended and they walked back the school. Grinning, Harry jumped up and down. Draco watched after him. It was the first time that he had seen Harry so happy, so he joined him.

XoXoXoXoX

The next night, Draco and Harry headed to the trophy room. When it reached midnight, however, the James and Ron did not show up. There was a sudden meow behind them. Harry turned and saw Mrs. Norris there. She bounded off, probably to find Filch. "Draco!" Harry hissed, gesturing at the cat.

"Let's get out of here. Those Gryffindor cowards aren't going to show up anyways. I bet they planned this."

Peeves shot up behind them. "Ooh, little boys getting themselves in trouble... let's have some fun!" The poltergeist laughed and knocked over a suit of armour. Harry winced. Someone must have heard that. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" If that didn't attract attention, then he didn't know what would.

"Run!" He whispered-yelled at Draco. They ran down the corridor, and through multiple hallways. They got lost soon, as they were in a different part of the school. It was all dark, so Draco whispered 'Lumos'. Harry did the same. They reached a locked door that they thought was the way they had come. They yanked on the door, trying to open it. It was locked, unfortunately.

Draco pushed him aside. "Alohamora," he said and the door popped open.

"Thanks." Harry said as they stumbled in. Immediately, they saw the error of their efforts. Inside, there was a three-headed dog. It growled at them and barked loudly.

"AHHH!" Harry and Draco screamed. They jumped back as the dog lunged at them, its three heads snapping their jaws at them. Slowly, Harry and Draco backed away until they were near the door again. They yanked the door open and jumped out.

They didn't stop running until they reached the dungeons. Saying the password, "Snake" to the portrait in front of the common room, they clambered inside. Sighing in relief, they sat down on the couches.

"Hello Draco and Harry. Did you have a good adventure?" There was a deadly voice behind them. Dreading what they would see, they both turned to see the dark Potions Master standing behind them. "I received word from Filch that a few students were running about in the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Do you know anything about it?"

Busted. Harry thought. "I-We d-didn't mean t-to, p-professor." He tried to explain.

"We got lost and ran the wrong way by accident. We didn't mean to!" Draco said.

"You had better be telling the truth, because if I find this happens again, you will not like the consequences." He narrowed his eyes and stalked away.

Relieved, Draco and Harry climbed up to their dorms. Crabbe and Goyle were already asleep, snoring in their beds. Draco sighed. "I hope we never have to do that again."

Harry made a sound in his throat that sounded affirmative. "Goodnight Draco." He got under the covers and heard a 'Goodnight Harry' back. He lay there in the dark, wondering why the three-headed dog had been there. It came to him in a dream as he slept. The dog had been standing on top of a trapdoor! He wondered what it was hiding as he drifted off to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoX

It was Halloween, the ill-fated day that had changed Harry's life forever. He was in bad mood, and finding out that his James had been made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team further blackened his mood.

James had received a large parcel at breakfast, obviously his new broom. The top-notch broom of the present, the Nimbus 2000. Harry sighed. He would do anything to have such an awesome broom. Sadly, his parents would never let him have one. The broom obviously came with a loving note from their parents, praising James on his good work of getting on the Quidditch team.

After hearing it from a group of gossiping girls, Draco had exclaimed, "That's not bloody fair! That pompous idiot gets the rules bent for him just because he's James Potter!"

Harry just shook his head, and said nothing. He split off from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle and wondered around for a while before heading to Charms alone. He sat in his usual seat next to Draco, but didn't say anything to the blonde haired boy.

They continued to work on levitating charms, which Harry had already mastered. Hermione, however, was the first Gryffindor. She let out a cry of surprise as the feather hovered in the air. Flitwick awarded her five points to Gryffindor.

She then tried to help Weasley and James. The ginger haired boy shouted at her after she corrected his pronunciation. She stopped helping them after that.

As Harry and Draco exited the class, they heard Weasley mutter to James, "I bet she read whole bloody book, the know-it-all." Hermione, who had been behind them, burst into tears and ran.

They didn't see anymore of her after, not even at the feast. Harry was worried for her. He didn't know why, but he thought that he should go find her. Hearing from another group of gossiping girls, he heard that she was in the girl's bathroom. Heading there, he opened the door and heard faint sounds of crying.

"Hello?" He called into the bathroom.

"W-who's there?" A timid voice called.

"It's uh, me, Harry Potter."

"Why are _you_ here?" She asked almost rudely.

"I came to apologize for my brother and his friend's actions and to see if you're okay."

"Well, I don't want it from a _Slytherin_." She came out of the stall, tear-stained. She glared at Harry, who just wanted to help her.

"Why do you hate us?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione scoffed. "You all despise people like me, don't you? Muggle-borns. You hate us."

"We don't. Some of us maybe have prejudices, but not all of us. I don't." Harry trailed off.

"Oh. I see." Hermione answered.

"Well, I'll uh, just go now." He turned to go, but then the door opened. Inside came his brother and Weasley. Harry inwardly groaned. This would not look good, him being alone in the bathroom with Hermione, a Gryffindor.

"What are _you_ doing here?" James rudely asked.

"Nothing. I was just leaving." Harry turned to go.

"Look at me when I talk to you, freak. Our parents are right, you don't belong anywhere. You fail at everything."

Harry ignored the taunts and turned to go. There was a sudden crash outside, and a loud bang followed. The door burst open, and there was a foul stench. A gigantic troll stomped in. Harry backed up, and Weasley turned faint. James raised his wand pathetically. It did nothing, because the troll knocked it out.

Then, the troll raised its club and pounced at them. The club crashed into a sink, shattering it. Hermione screamed, and the troll turned to her. The troll tried to grab her. Without thinking, Harry raised his wand and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa." The club raised into the air, and the troll let go of it. After realizing what Harry was doing, the troll lunged at him at tried to knock him down. Harry swiftly jumped out of the way. _'The professors must be on their way by now.'_ He thought.

James stupidly jumped at the troll, and with a single knock the troll slammed James into the wall. He slid down, unconscious. Ron, seeing the state that his best friend was in, tried to defend him. The same fate met him too. Soon, the two Gryffindor boys were both unconscious.

Harry guided the club with his wand and raised it up higher, then dropped it down upon the troll, once, twice, three times so that the troll was knocked out as well. The door suddenly burst open, and McGonagall and Snape rushed in.

"Er… hi." Harry meekly said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" A sense of déjà vu came over Harry. Those were the exact same words that McGonagall had said when Draco and Harry had that fight with James and Weasley.

Hermione stepped in and said, "It was me, professor. I heard the troll and thinking that I could defeat it myself, I went looking for it. I was trapped in the bathroom until Harry came and helped me. Then James and Ron came in as well, but they were knocked unconscious. Harry used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to levitate the club that the troll had and knocked it out with its own club. Then, you came in, professor."

"Mr. Potter, is this true?" Harry nodded. He couldn't believe that Hermione was taking the heat for this.

"Very well, five points to Slytherin for your… brave efforts." McGonagall said to him. Harry couldn't believe it. Five points? If it had been James that had done it, there would be much more awarded. Possibly fifty.

"I do not believe that is enough for what Mr. Potter has done. I give him twenty points to Slytherin." Snape smirked. Harry gave a faint smile in return.

"Five points from Gryffindor for trying to do this, Miss Granger." McGonagall said. She looked over at James and Ron, and walked over. She said, "Enervate," and they both awoke. She gave a disapproving glance at them and then said, "Well, back to the Feast." Harry trailed after Snape, feeling his brother and Ron glaring at him. Just as he was about to enter the Great Hall, Hermione stopped him.

"Wait, Harry. I want to thank you for saving me, and I believe you when you say that you don't hate muggle-borns. You're a good person." She hugged Harry, who stood still.

He gave her a grin and said, "It was nothing. I just liked seeing my brother taken down a notch." Hermione gave a small laugh and entered the Great Hall with him. They split their ways and Harry reached the Slytherin Table.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked him worriedly. "I thought you had been eaten by the troll or something!"

"Er… I was with the troll…" Reaching for a plate of food, he explained the events that had happened that evening.

"You saved a muggle-born?"

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off, not sure of how Draco would react, knowing that he wasn't exactly fond of Muggles.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Harry looked at Draco. "I felt like helping her."

"Like a Gryffindor?" Draco raised his eyebrow. "You're a Slytherin! And you're a pureblood! You are not supposed to fraternize with muggles. They are beneath us."

Harry felt anger flare inside him. He couldn't believe Draco. "Don't insult them. They are not beneath us. We're all human and equal."

"Do you believe that? Muggle-borns are not as good as us. They will never be. They are _filth_." Draco sneered.

"You remind me of my family. Judging someone before getting to know them. Prejudicing everyone. Well, you know what? I'm not going to side with you on this point. I refuse to be your friend anymore if it means that you call my _friend_ filth. See you later." With that, Harry stood and angrily walked out of the Great Hall.

XoXoXoXoXoX

* * *

**A/N: **A break in the wonderful friendship Harry and Draco had. Perhaps that they were never meant to be…

How was that? I thought that was a good point to stop. :]

If you haven't read my other story, **'Someone Out There Loves You After All'**, I encourage you to go read it! It's a Severitus I just started. I'm alternating between the two.

The next chapter will be up in a few days. Please review! Your comments inspire me to write. xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:** Missing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Except the plot. :]

A/N: This chapter is mainly filler. Sorry! :]

The weather was cold and miserable when Harry took a walk outside around the Lake. It suited his mood just fine, because he felt just like the weather. Cold and miserable. He was angry at Draco for saying such prejudiced things about muggle-borns. He thought he could trust Draco, but clearly that wasn't true anymore.

He was angry at himself too. Nothing ever went right for him. He hated everything about his existence. Maybe his parents were right about the world being a better place if he hadn't been born. He looked across the lake and saw small splashes in the water. He could see a flash of a tail of a mermaid. She dove back into the water and Harry could not see her anymore.

A few leaves blew by him and Harry stared after them. He wished he could be one of those leaves. To blow away in the wind and not have a care in the world. No more beatings from his father, no more arrogant brother, and no more pain.

It started to rain. _'Great. Just bloody great.'_ Harry thought. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head. He didn't care that he was getting wet. All he wanted was to be alone, and now that he was, he felt at peace. He didn't need anyone. He just wanted solitude, like his cupboard at Potter Manor. It was where he belonged. In the dark and forgotten.

It was best that forgot about him, anyways. Draco was having to stick up for him when James picked on his twin. Harry sighed. It was raining harder now and he was getting drenched. Harry relished the cool wetness that hit his skin. He would stay out here forever if it meant he didn't have to go back in and face everyone.

Dinner was probably ending by now, and everyone would be heading to their common rooms. Harry doubted anyone would miss him, so he sat at the foot of a tree, staring at the Lake. It was getting dark, but the moon was all he needed to see. He shivered a little, feeling the stings of the rain hitting his face harshly. Harry wrapped his cloak tighter around him, and continued to gaze at the lake.

**Draco's POV**

Draco sat at the dinner table glaring at his dinner plate. If glares could kill, then the roasted chicken in front of him would have turned to mush by now. Harry just told him he stood up for a muggle-born. He sneered. How could he? Being a pureblood Malfoy, he learnt at a very early age that Muggles and muggle-borns were filth and beneath him. Harry, being a pureblood too, couldn't just associate himself with them. It would bring all of Slytherin down.

'_If Harry wasn't going to see things the way he saw it, then Harry wasn't his friend anymore.'_ Draco sniffed, then returned back to his dinner.

**XoXoXoX**

After dinner, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle walked down to the Common Room. Draco and Blaise played chess while Pansy watched. An hour passed and yet Harry still had not returned to the Common Room. Draco pushed off worrying thoughts, trying to convince himself that Harry was probably wandering the halls or something. It was until they were going to bed that Draco finally voiced his thoughts out loud.

"I wonder where Harry went." Draco said.

"Hmm. Probably somewhere in the school." Crabbe grunted. Goyle nodded his head in agreement.

"You think we should go look for him?" Blaise looked at Draco as he said this. Draco shrugged.

"Maybe he's in the dormitory." Pansy said.

"I'll go check." Blaise volunteered. A minute later, he emerged, with a worried look on his face. "He's not up there."

"Well… where else could he be?" Pansy wondered.

"Let's check around the school." Draco said.

"It's almost curfew. If we'll get in trouble if we're caught!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco was internally battling with himself. He wanted to find Harry, yet he still disagreed with the way that Harry thought about muggle-borns. _'Fine.' _Draco decided. He would find Harry, if it would ease his friends' worrying, but only that. He didn't care whether or not they found his former best friend or not.

Pansy pursed her lips. "Wouldn't it be better if we found a teacher? Like Professor Snape? He could help us find Harry." She looked at Blaise for support.

Blaise shrugged. "I feel adventurous today. Let's go find him ourselves."

Draco nodded and looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were gazing confusedly at them. "You guys want to come along?"

"Nah. I'm pretty tired. I'll just go up to bed." Goyle grunted. Crabbe followed him upstairs to the boys' dorm. Draco was relieved inside. He thought Crabbe and Goyle would make too much noise that would result in them getting caught.

Pansy stood up, as did Blaise and Draco. They exited the Common Room quietly. First, they looked around the corridors around the dungeons. They didn't find them there, so Blaise suggested they look around the Great Hall. They passed it, and didn't see Harry there either.

After look fruitlessly for almost half an hour, they gave up on finding Harry. "Well, what do we do now? He's obviously not anywhere noticeable. Maybe he doesn't want to be found." Blaise announced.

"We can't go on like this or we'll get caught. We're already way past curfew!" Pansy exclaimed. She looked at Draco, who had been strangely silent throughout the whole search. She didn't press the matter, however. They walked along the corridor back to the dungeons, wondering where Harry was exactly.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Draco crashed right into someone when he turned a corner. A dark hair man with a billowing cloak. It was Snape. His black eyes glittered malevolently when he saw the trio. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? What are my students doing out of bed past curfew, hmm?" He glared at them.

"P-Professor S-Snape! It's H-Harry! We can't find him. H-he's not in the d-dorms, or anywhere! W-we were looking f-for him." Pansy stuttered in fear. Blaise and Draco nodded behind her.

"Well then, why didn't you tell me before you decided to go gallivanting off like Gryffindors?" Snape sneered at the last word.

"Well – uh… sir… you see…" Blaise trailed off. Snape raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. He was staring at the ground determinedly.

"Very well. Let us go find Mr. Potter." Snape said. His cloak left a dark trail as he strode towards the main part of Hogwarts. Along the way, they heard a strange sound and talking before they turned a corner. The Potions Master saw who it was and grabbed them by their robes. It was James and Weasley.

"What are you two doing out past curfew? Decided to play a few childish pranks, did you?" Snape growled.

James defiantly looked at Snape, and said, "Yes we are."

"Just like your foolish father and his friends, I see." Snape mocked.

"Don't insult my father! He's ten times the man that you are."

"Ten points for speaking so insolently to a teacher. So Potter, have you by any chance seen your brother?" Snape wondered if he would know where his twin was.

"Why should I care? That freak of a Slytherin should die just like all you other snakes." James spoke with venom. Snape glared at him with such intensity that any other student would have cowered and ran away with fear. James even flinched a little.

"Let's see now, fifty points off from Gryffindor for being caught out of bed after curfew, and an additional twenty for insulting another house. Now get back to your Common Room before I take anymore." Snape snarled.

James and Weasley hurried off in the general direction of the Gryffindor tower without sparing a single glance back. Snape glared at their backs before turning back to Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. "Come on," he said roughly. He strode off at a quick pace where the trio had to run slightly to catch up.

"Where is that blasted boy?" Snape muttered as they searched corridors upon corridors, rooms upon rooms. He finally sighed. "I don't think we can keep on searching like this. Let's go find the headmaster."

In silence, they walked to Dumbledore's office, where two stone gargoyles guarded the entrance. "Lemon Drop." Said Snape, and the gargoyles moved aside. They went up a set of moving ascending stairs and came to a wooden door. The Potions Master knocked on the doors, and a voice inside said, "Come in." Draco, Blaise, and Pansy trailed in after their head of house, looking at everything in the office in wonder.

"Ah, Severus. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said genially. Then, looking at Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, he said, "Is something wrong?"

"Harry Potter is missing." Snape announced.

"Oh my, that is terrible." Dumbledore murmured. "Hmm… let me try something." The elderly wizard tapped a silvery model of Hogwarts on his desk and said, "Harry Potter." The miniature castle started to spin, until it flashed several letters above it. It read: 'Under tree by the Lake.' Dumbledore looked to the window, and saw the rain pouring outside. Following his example, the three Slytherin students looked at the weather outside, too.

Draco's insides twisted. Harry was outside in that weather? He shuddered. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't care this much for that muggle-loving Potter.

"Severus, if you would go find Harry. I can watch your students while you go."

"No! We want to go with Professor Snape too! We just as worried for him as Professor Snape is!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Alright then, your students may go as well." Dumbledore relented.

Snape nodded quickly, and said, "Good day, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded serenely and they made their exit.

"We have to find Harry quickly! He must be freezing outside…" Pansy said worriedly. Draco swallowed hard. _'If Harry was out there freezing, and it was his fault…' _ He shook himself out of dark thoughts. He mentally shuddered.

They followed Snape to the front entrance of the school. They went through the great wooden doors and walked through the darkness around Hagrid's hut. Bitter, freezing rain bit at their faces. Even the Potions Master shivered a little in the weather. Draco, Blaise and Pansy clutched their cloaks closer to their bodies as they trampled through the wet grass to the Lake.

Snape took out his wand, and said, "Lumos." The Slytherin students all followed his example and used their wands as light. The bright beams of light shone through the darkness. Snape then put his wand on the flat of his palm and said, "Point me." The wand spun three times and stopped facing a direction. It was pointing at a tree in the distance. They quickly made their way to the side of the Lake, and saw a small figure underneath the tree.

Pansy's gasp was the only sound except the pitter-patter of the rain. The Potions Professor hurried over, followed by the students. "Harry, are you okay?" Snape knelt down and shook the small boy's shoulders. He was freezing.

"Please… don't hurt me!" Harry jolted awake but flinched and shrunk back. Snape frowned at his behaviour but did not say anything.

"Blimey mate, we couldn't find you for hours!" Blaise said. Pansy nodded worriedly. Draco said nothing. He was not even looking at Harry. Staring determinedly at the ground, he waited for Snape to help Harry up.

The Potions Master dragged Harry up, but Harry couldn't stand on his own. He swayed slightly, and said, "I don't feel so good." Then he fell unconscious.

Snape caught him before he fell, and carried him in his arms. "Come on, we have to get him to the infirmary." They strode at a fast pace back to the school, where Dumbledore stood at the doors.

"Is he okay?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I do not know, Headmaster. He is freezing. He fell unconscious when we found him. We must get him to the infirmary." Snape impatiently said.

Dumbledore made a 'hmm' sound, and said, "Well, as long as he gets better, I'll just be off then." Snape glared at his back. He didn't seem to care for Harry's welfare at all. Harry whimpered in his arms.

They ran to the infirmary, and saw Madam Pomfrey at the end of the wing. "What happened?" She exclaimed, upon seeing Harry's unconscious body in the Potion Master's arms.

"He was outside all evening, and fell asleep. He was freezing when we found him, and fell unconscious." Snape stated.

"Oh my, here," She gestured for Snape to lay the frail boy on a bed. Pomfrey waved her wand several times, and said, "He has hypothermia. No wonder he fell unconscious. If you hadn't found him, he could have died in that weather. I can fix him up."

She walked to a cabinet on one side of the infirmary, and took out a Pepper-Up Potion. Walking back to where Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Snape were situated beside Harry's bed, she said, "Foveo." Then, turning to them, she said, "That was to warm up his bed." She carefully poured the potion down his throat, and massaged Harry's throat to help him swallow. The Slytherins watched in slight amusement as Harry's ears started to steam.

"He'll wake up soon. He needs his rest now, so shoo! You can come back in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Bye Harry," Pansy said on the way out. Harry made no response however. They all trudged out.

"I hope he gets better soon." Blaise murmured. Draco shrugged and didn't look at him.

"I'm sure he will, now go to bed!" Snape said. Pansy, Blaise, and Draco walked back to the Common Room. Pansy went up to the girls dorm while Draco and Blaise walked up to the boy's. Crabbe and Goyle were snoring soundly in their beds, so Draco and Blaise turned out the light and crawled under their covers, falling asleep when their heads hit their pillows.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is so late! I didn't have much inspiration for this story for a while, so I didn't write much. Next chapter will contain more excitement, hopefully. :]

If you haven't read my Severitus (Someone Out There Loves You After All), I suggest you move your butt over there! xD I'll be updating that one soon.

XoX Michelle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **Making Up and Quidditch

**Disclaimer: ** None of this belongs to me. Everything is property of J. K. Rowling. Only the plot.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up shivering. He moaned and buried his head in the pillow he was laying on. He heard footsteps approaching him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you've awaken. Gave us quite a scare last night." Madam Pomfrey said while waving her wand over him. Harry winced when she poked a particularly sore spot.

"W-What happened?" Harry groaned.

"Well you see, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson accompanied Professor Snape when they carried you in, shivering. It seemed that you fell asleep outside in the freezing rain." She explained. Then with a disapproving look, she huffed, "Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I, uh, I don't know, Madam Pomfrey." Harry looked down at his hands.

"Hmm..." She checked the diagnostic spells again, and said, "Well, you just need to drink this," She held up a Pepper-Up potion, "And you are free to leave." Harry swallowed the potion, making a face at its taste, and immediately felt his ears blowing steam. Pomfrey nodded, satisfied. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey." Harry said as he climbed off the bed and lifted up his book bag sitting next to him on the chair. She made a noise in her throat, and waved him off dismissively.

Harry headed out of the hospital wing, to the Slytherin common rooms. He climbed up the stairs and saw that Blaise and Draco were just about to go down to breakfast. Blaise waved him over to his bed. Draco turned away when he saw Harry.

"Hey Harry! You okay? We saw you last night, you know..." Blaise trailed off.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for finding me... and bringing me back here. I probably would have froze to death... if it wasn't for you know guys..." Harry said awkwardly. He looked at Blaise, then to Draco, who seemed interested at the wall at the green bedspread on Blaise's bed.

"Draco, don't you want to say something?" Blaise nudged the blonde boy. Draco looked up, finally, and glared at Harry. Then, he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Wonder what's his problem." Blaise muttered looking at the door. Harry sighed. Draco was still mad at him for helping Hermione. Well, he wasn't going to stop, no matter what Draco did or said. Harry thought defiantly. Still, it hurt him when Draco had looked at him so coldly, like he was a squashed bug under his shoe.

"Come on, let's go." Blaise said as he tried to drag Harry out of the dormitory as well.

"Hold on, I gotta change. You go ahead." Harry said.

"Okay. See you at breakfast." Blaise said as went out of the dormitories as well. Harry walked to the bathroom, and took a shower under warm water. Exiting the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face contorted in disgust at his ugly image. Scars ran up and down his body, especially on his back and torso. Whip marks travelled across the expanse of the skin on his back. There were several large cuts from knives, with words carved into his flesh as well. Words like "Freak" and "Vermin" were on his chest and back. Harry knew that despite all the whippings and cuttings, nothing beat the pain of the Cruciatus. The knives that had cut into him were nothing like the scalding knives that bit and tore at his flesh when the Cruciatus was cast. The pain was so great, and so unbearable at times when his father was particularly angry.

Sighing, Harry put the shirt back on. No one cared. When he had been younger, he once told his Uncle Sirius about the beatings. Sirius had told him to stop telling lies like a bad child. He was to appreciate the wonderful home his parents had given him, and the great brother he had. His father found out after when Sirius told on him. Needless to say, it had been one of the worst beatings he had ever received afterwards. After that, Harry kept to himself.

He walked out of the bathroom, and found a clean robe in his trunk. Putting it on, he then tied the tie on as well. It was lumpy and disfigured looking. Harry sighed. He could never tie a tie so gracefully and perfectly as Draco could. _'Oh well, he's mad at me anyways.'_ Harry thought as he gave one last fruitless tug at the tie. He was on his way to breakfast when he ran into Hermione.

"Oh, er hi." Harry said.

"Hello, Harry. How have you been?" Hermione said gazing at him.

"I've been around, you know, getting in trouble." Harry joked.

Hermione laughed, then looking at his tie, she said, "What happened to your tie?"

"Oh..." Harry blushed. "I can't ever tie my tie properly." He explained.

"I've seen you with much better ties... what happened today?" She wondered.

"Well, uh, you see, Draco usually helps me tie them." Harry said.

"Well, why did he help you today?" Hermione asked him, curious.

Harry looked down. "We had a bit of an argument." He said softly. "He's mad at me."

Hermione looked at the black-haired boy in front of her. He looked so sad. "Why?" She asked. Harry shrugged, not wanting to explain to her that it was because of her that Draco was angry at him. Sensing he didn't want to talk, Hermione nodded and leaned in to give Harry a hug.

"Don't worry, he'll eventually see what's right and you'll be friends again." She said assuringly. Harry smiled at her confidence.

"So, er, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject.

"It's great! I read in Hogwarts: A History that the whole castle is enchanted for Muggles to stay away. Isn't that cool? I always wondered who Muggles couldn't get find out about the Magical world." Hermione said excitedly.

"That's interesting." Harry said. "So what does Hogwarts look like to Muggles then?"

"Apparently, it's supposed to look like a run-down building. Hogwarts also has Notice-Me-Not charms for Muggles to not attract attention."

Harry nodded, and said, "I see." The pair continued on their way to the Great Hall. When walked inside, they separated and went their ways to their House Tables. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Blaise, who smiled at him. Draco was on the other side of Blaise sulking, and when he saw Harry sit down, he dropped his fork and abruptly stood up. He stalked out of the Great Hall, without a word.

Blaise shook his head. "I still don't know what's wrong with him." He looked at Harry, who was staring at Draco's seat. "Do you know?" He asked Harry.

"Hmm... what?" Harry said absently. He snapped his gaze to Blaise, who was looking at him strangely.

"Do you know what's wrong with Draco? I know he's mad at you, but why?" Blaise asked bluntly.

"Blaise, how do you feel about Muggle-borns?" Harry asked.

"Stop changing the subject." Blaise said.

"I'm not. It's relevant to what why Draco is mad." Harry replied.

"Fine... I'm indifferent. I don't really like them, nor do I hate them. My family is pureblood, but they have no prejudices against Muggle-borns even though we're mostly Slytherins.

"Oh." Harry said, digesting the new information.

"Now answer my question. What does this have to with Draco getting so pissed at you?"

"Well, you know how the troll attacked the school?" Harry said. Blaise nodded. "It was Hermione Granger that got trapped in the bathroom with it. James and Weasley apparently came to rescue her, but failed. I went in at the same time and managed to knock the troll out with its own club and save Hermione." Harry continued.

"Ohh, I get it now. Granger is a muggle-born, right?" Harry nodded. "Of course Draco doesn't like that. The Malfoys are known for their extreme prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns." Blaise mused. Then he looked over at Harry, who were in his own thoughts as well. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Harry said. "I'm not going to do anything because I haven't done anything wrong. It's not my fault he can't handle me being friends with Hermione." Harry defiantly said.

"You're friends with her too?" Blaise said, raising his eyebrows. Harry nodded.

"I was talking with her in the halls before I came into the Great Hall. We came into the Hall with each other." Harry explained.

"Maybe that's why Draco left so quickly. He must have saw the two of you." Blaise said.

"Yeah. Probably." Harry sighed and stabbed at a sausage on his plate. He wasn't hungry this morning after all the drama by him and Draco. A few minutes later, Blaise and Harry set off together to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. The room smelled of garlic and it burnt his eyes slightly when he first walked in. Quirell wasn't in the classroom yet, so Blaise and Harry sat down next to each other. Draco was not far away, sitting on his own, glaring the back of Harry's head. The room was empty except for the three. Even Crabbe and Goyle weren't there yet. The tension was so thick that they could cut it with a knife.

Harry refused to turn around and glare at Draco back. He wouldn't succumb to that urge. He leaned against his forearm on the table and closed his eyes. The sound of students entering made him look up. The Gryffindors were coming in, all chattering loudly. Sighing, Harry took our his quill and parchment and waited for class to start.

"G-good morning c-class." Stuttered Quirell in the front of the class once all the chattering had stopped. There were a few mumbles from some of the students of good morning to the professor. Quirell took role call, and when the professor looked at him, Harry could feel a slight tingle of pain in his scar. He let out a small gasp. Everyoneturned to look at Harry, even Draco, who quickly turned the other way. Harry mumbled a "Sorry" and everyone turned away.

"T-today, we w-will b-be learning b-briefly about v-vampires. We w-will be generally b-brushing over t-them, as you are f-first-years." Quirell continued. Harry fell into a sleepy daze as the stuttering professor droned on and on about his encounter with a vampire in Albania. He barely noticed the bell a had rang and the class filed out of the class room. Blaise shook his arm and immediately Harry jumped back.

Blaise frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm... what?" Then, looking at his worried friend, Harry said, "Oh, nothing... You just startled me, that's all."

"Okay..." Blaise left it at that, but it was clear that he wasn't going to forget about it anytime soon. Harry would have to be more careful around him, for if he ever found out what his father did to him... the consequences would be ugly.

"Come on, let's go to Transfiguration." Harry suggested.

They walked to the classroom together, but Blaise went to sit with Draco. Before they split, Blaise said to Harry, "I'll talk to him. You work with someone else." Harry nodded. He went to find someone else, but all the Slytherins had partners. Harry looked at the Gryffindors. Of course, James was with his redhead friend, and Finnigan and Thomas were together. Theodore Nott from Slytherin was with Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor. Harry raised his eyebrows. That was interesting.

"Need a partner?" A feminine voice said behind him. Harry turned around. It was Hermione.

"Er... yeah. Will you be my partner?" Harry asked.

"Of course." She said and they set off to transfiguring their matches to needles. Harry looked over at Draco and Blaise at their tables and saw that they weren't attempting to transfiguring the matches at all. They were deep in discussion, with Blaise talking and Draco furrowing his brow.

"Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy, are you two working at all?" McGonagall said to them as she passed by to observe their work. The immediately switched back to waving their wand at the match. As soon as she turned her head, however, Blaise and Draco were back to talking.

By the end of the class, Harry and Hermione had succeeded in making their needles pointy. Blaise and Draco were still talking, but sometimes looking over at Harry. There suddenly was a yelp from one of the Gryffindor tables. It was Finnigan and Thomas. Apparently, Seamus had set his match on fire. McGonagall stalked over and promptly put it out. "Alright, class is over. Please pass forward your matches." She announced. Everyone bustled to pass them forward.

As they exited the classroom, Hermione went off to find some of her Gryffindor friends. Blaise and Draco walked beside Harry, none of them talking. Finally, Draco cleared his throat and mumbled, "Sorry" without looking at Harry. Blaise nudged the blonde boy. Harry awkwardly at Draco.

"I... uh... what I mean to say is... I'msorryforbeingsuchajackassandignoringyouforbeingfriendswithamuggleborn." Draco said quickly.

"I- what?" Harry couldn't understand what Draco was saying.

"I'm sorry for being such a jackass and ignoring for being friends with a muggle-born." Draco made eye contact with Harry for the first time that day. "I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay, mate." Harry said uncomfortably at the feelings they were expressing to each other. Blaise clapped both of them on the back and wrapped his arms around them.

"Aww... me best mates are making up with each other. That's so sweet." He said, a bit mockingly.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Harry said. And with that, the three best friends walked to the Great Hall.

**XoXoXoX**

It was a week after, that the first match of Quidditch at Hogwarts started. It was a brisk, windy Friday morning. Blaise, Draco, and Harry were wrapped up in their green and silver scarves, sitting in the stands. The match was Gryffindor against Slytherin, and quite obviously, Harry and his friends were cheering for their house team. They could briefly hear the commentary over the cheering and howling wind. "...and there goes the Gryffindor team, with Wood, Weasley, Weasley, Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, and Potter!" There was a loud cheering from three of the houses, for they were all cheering for Gryffindor and James.

The commentary continued with the Slytherin team, "...Pucey, Flint, Higgs..." They couldn't hear the rest over the noise. The Slytherin team were scoring quite well, but Gryffindor was catching up quickly. Suddenly, there was a collective gasp as Harry's brother, James' broom started bucking. James was trying to control the broom, but was failing to do so. He was soon hanging by one arm off his still airborne broom. Harry looked around, trying to find the source of his brother's bucking broom. He could not see one though. Then, James' broom stopped bucking. He quickly swung himself back on.

The game continued, and then, James and Terrence Higgs were both racing towards the Snitch. Higgs was slightly in front of James, until James suddenly flew upside down and caught the Snitch with one victorious catch. There was a massive cheer from three Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the loudest of all, Gryffindor.

Draco beside him, huffed and said, "Stupid Potter, I bet he cheated." Then, seeing Harry, he said, "No offense, you know, since he's your brother..."

Harry grinned. "None taken!" They walked down from the bleachers to the pitch, where Harry suddenly stopped. There was his father and Sirius standing in the middle of the pitch, congratulating James. Harry felt a pang of jealousy over the affection that they were giving to James. Of course, they couldn't miss their son's/godson's first Quidditch match. He walked faster, wanting to avoid his father and Sirius, knowing that his father was still waiting to punish him for getting into Slytherin. It was too late though, because his father had spotted him. James Sr. said something to Sirius, who nodded and turned away to congratulate James more. His father walked towards them, and it was Draco who spotted James Sr. walking towards them.

"Harry, your father is walking towards us..." Draco said.

"I know..." Harry said. "Let's go." He tried to drag Draco and Blaise to walk faster, but his father voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Couldn't say hello to your father, _son_?" James said.

"Hello, sir." Harry mumbled.

"Who are your friends?" His lip curled at the young Malfoy and Zabini. Looking at their Slytherin scarves and ties in disgust, he said, "I see you've made some in_ Slytherin._.." He sneered.

"Oh, um, this is Blaise Zabini," Harry said, gesturing at Blaise, "and this is Draco Malfoy." He said, looking at his father.

Blaise said, "Hello." and looked at Harry uncertainly.

Draco on the other hand, knew more of his manners and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry's father gave a "Likewise." and then said to Harry, "I need to speak with you. Alone."

He took Harry's arm roughly and they walked to the school. Other students paid no attention, too busy cheering about Gryffindor's win. Harry's father found an empty classroom, and pushed Harry into it and locked and silenced the door. "Boy, you made a mistake this time. How could you tarnish the Potter's good name by getting sorted into Slytherin?" He shouted. "No Potter has ever been sorted into that snake house, and I will disown you if you make anymore mistakes like this." James shoved Harry hard into the wall. Harry flinched but didn't utter a sound. "Freak." Said James as he slammed Harry into the wall again, knocking his son's head into the wall. Harry whimpered. His eyes were wide with fear as he watched his father. James was grabbing him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off his feet.

"I-I'm, s-s-sorry, s-sir." Harry stuttered.

"You better be," James narrowed his eyes. "Because I will show you what it means for you to disobey me." With that, James let go of his son and left the classroom. Harry slowly slid down the wall, closing his eyes. He took several deep breaths and shakily stood back up. He swayed and leaned to the wall for support. For a few minutes, he stood there, trying to stand still. His head throbbed. Harry finally got the strength to walk to the door. He stumbled to the end of the corridor, and found his way back to the dungeons. He climbed up the stairs, almost falling down, and opened the door to the dormitory. There wasn't anyone there. Good. He fell onto his bed, and fell asleep.

**XoXoXoX**

**A/N: ** And that was chapter six!!! Hope you liked that, 'cause I spent a long time on this chapter. :] It's really long too! xD Here's a sneak peak of the next chappie:

**Draco's POV:**

They walked up the dormitory stairs, and found Harry slumped on his bed. Thinking he was just asleep, Draco went over and shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry, wake up!" The black-haired boy didn't move. Worried, Draco shook him several times, each time more frantic than the last. Draco's stomach was filled with ice. What the hell was wrong with Harry?

A voice yelled up the stairs. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss dinner!" It was Blaise.

"I can't wake him up!" Draco yelled. "I don't know what's wrong!"

**XoXoXoX**

* * *

Can anyone guess what's wrong with Harry? I'm dedicating the next chapter to the person with the first correct answer! :]

TTYL. Michelle.

Oh, and I'm updating 'Someone Out There Loves You After All' soon too. I promise. ^_^


End file.
